


Una palabra tuya bastará para sanarme

by Ruvaire



Category: Sobre Dioses y Gula Series - Paula Peralta Pozanco
Genre: Biblia - Freeform, F/F, Sobre Dioses y Gula - Freeform, Sáficas desastrosas, Teresa la Monja - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruvaire/pseuds/Ruvaire
Summary: Teresa es consciente de que su muerte está cerca y decide dejar una carta para Verónica donde reflexiona sobre la vida y confiesa su amor.
Relationships: Teresa/Mariana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Una palabra tuya bastará para sanarme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [minroud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minroud/gifts).



«Se ha vuelto pálido el oro, el oro más puro,  
Las piedras sagradas están tiradas en todas las esquinas», Lamentaciones, 4.

Pilatos mandó azotar a Cristo y los soldados entrelazaron una corona de espinas y se la pusieron en la cabeza y, aunque consciente de mi pecado, quiero comparar por un segundo el dolor del Salvador con el que mi propio pecho sintió en esos momentos. No sé si esta carta llegará algún día a alguien, pero solo espero que tú, pequeña mía, sepas la verdad que ocultaba mi corazón, los motivos de mi visita y la sinrazón que invadía hasta mi alma.

“Señor, Dios mío, en ti me refugio: sálvame de mis perseguidores y líbrame, para que no me desgarren como un león sin que nadie me salve ni libere” dicen los primeros versos del séptimo Salmo y no puedo describir con otras palabras que no sean estas lo que tanto lloré en aquellos funestos días. No hablan de llanto, no hablan de pena, hablan de un alma que huye al bosque, que corre delante de una maldita que la persigue. Hablan de aquellos caminos que tú y yo tanto hemos conocido. Los déjà vu y las visiones, si acaso puedo llamar así a estas pesadillas que tanto me han atormentado, se repiten, mi niña. Se repiten y sé que a mí me queda poco, como también sé que la noche es eterna y lejos de los brazos del Señor se expanden las bestias que ni el mismísimo Lucifer es capaz de controlar. Te escribo a ti y solo a ti para que desconfíes de los falsos profetas, de las falsas amistades y de los falsos caminos. La fe ha desaparecido de ti, al igual que lo hizo de mí aquel funesto día, pero te pido que sigas los pasos que yo he marcado, que sigas por donde he ido y huyas de los caminos que no he pisado.

«La víctima de este sacrificio es porción sagrada y el sacerdote con la sangre rociará el altar por todos lados» afirma el Levítico en la tradición judía, la misma tradición que siguió el Cordero antes de hacer su último sacrificio, aquel que persiste y se renueva en la Eucaristía, en el pan y el vino que él compartió con sus discípulos. Y esa es la imagen que mi mente ha recreado una y mil veces en las noches de insomnio cuando tu madre aparecía por los parajes oscuros de la psique.  
  
Su cuerpo yace sobre el altar infame, su pecho sube y baja en sus últimas respiraciones, pero sus ojos, sin vida ya, me miran directos a los míos, en su boca un suspiro postrero intenta decirme unas palabras que no llego a comprender «ga… ga… ga…», quizá en la muerte solo podemos repetir los versos del nacimiento, las balbucearías que nuestras madres repiten sin darle más significado que el gesto.

De su brazo la sangre cae en gotas perennes entre los árboles caducos y su cabello se tiñe del mismos color de la sangre que de su cuello se derrama. «ga… ga… ga…» suena en mi cabeza y no sé si el sonido viene de ella o es el propio aire, enrarizado, el que me grita un mensaje imposible de descifrar. Intento llorar. Intento gritar. Pero de mi gargante solo vuelan mariquitas y florecen margaritas. Mis ojos son el río de la montaña y mis brazos se acercan a las raíces que me atrapan. Pero no siento miedo por mí. No temo a la muerte porque en ella encuentro la paz.

En mi visión, profética o demoníaca, vi una señal del fin del todo. Una sombra oscura ocupaba el espacio de la nada y la vaciaba de existencia para llenarla de un alma oscura. Mis raíces me atrapaban y sentía los ojos de mil bestias observar cada recoveco de mi alma, impura, quebrantada. Era negra y era blanca, era eterna y era finita, era la noche y era el día. No era la dama revestida de sol, no tenía la luna bajo los pies ni era coronada de estrellas, su voz no era el grito del dolor parturiente. No. Era la noche eterna que absorbe cualquier estrella, era la bestia. Pero no la Bestia. Era una bestia, sí, primogénita, con un poder que emanaba y lo cubría todo. Mis mariquitas volaban a ella y los girasoles giraban sin encontrar una dirección hasta su muerte.

Sus ojos estaban vacíos. Su túnica negra parecía estar compuesta de los mismos vapores del infierno, pero su olor era dulce, su olor era atrayente, era un imán para mis huesos. Llevaba corona, no de estrellas, sino de muerte: cornamenta y calavera eran su seña y sentí ganas de vomitar en ese reino de la vida y el sueño. Di un paso hacia ella, como las estrellas lo hacía, como las mariquitas. Pero su voz. «Ga… ga… ga…».

El cadáver de tu madre estaba a sus pies. No respiraba y no me miraba, pero me salvó. Me salvó como otras tantas veces su presencia me había salvado, como una y tantas veces su voz me había cubierto en un manto, como una y tantas veces su promesa de volver me había cubierto. Desperté del sueño y la oscuridad de mi habitación me acompañaba con un calor que jamás habría sentido. Las mejillas estaban húmedas y de mi garganta salió su nombre entre sollozos cuando lo único que podía escuchar eran sus palabras sin nacer: «ga… ga… ga…».

Creo que no entenderás muchas de mis palabras, pero solo he podido vomitar mis últimas emociones. Sé que todo se va a acabar. Sé que no voy a llegar a verte otra vez, solo espero que esto llegue a ti. Solo espero que me perdones, solo espero que sepas que te quise como una hija porque quise a tu madre como a mi propia alma.  
Cuídate y sigue el camino, no confíes. 

«Solo una palabra tuya bastará para sanarme».


End file.
